Master Hand
Master Hand (マスターハンド, Master Hand) is a hand-like entity who acts as the main recurring boss in the Super Smash Bros.''universe. He appears at Final Destination as the final boss of the 1P Game in ''Super Smash Bros. and of Classic Mode in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. 4, and some fighters' paths in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. He also plays a large role in Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary and Adventure Mode: World of Light. The player must bring his HP down to 0 to defeat him. Master Hand's left hand counterpart, Crazy Hand, was introduced in Melee. Despite appearing in all five games of the series, considerable mystery surrounds the character, due to a lack of sufficient official explanations. However, he is known as the creator of the Super Smash Bros. universe, and in Brawl as the master of the World of Trophies. His trophy info in Brawl implies that he does not use his full power against the fighters, and merely toys with them for his own enjoyment. In Super Smash Bros 4, Master Hand is shown to have some connection to Master Core, with the "Swarm" that Master Core comprises appearing from within Master Hand after he has taken enough damage. This link between the two has yet to be elaborated upon in the Smash universe. Master Hand is playable in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate in a special event battle found in World of Light. Elsewhere and in other games, he is only playable via a glitch in Super Smash Bros. Melee or through hacking. Master Hand is usually fought on Final Destination, although Donkey Kong's Classic Mode instead uses the Omega form of New Donk City Hall. Origin Although he is original to the Super Smash Bros. series, some of Master Hand's attacks are very similar to those of Wham Bam Rock in Kirby Super Star (Kirby's Fun Pak in the PAL regions). Wham Bam Rock attacks using its hand, which is made of rocks. Wham Bam Rock and Master Hand share a move where they point their index finger at the player like a gun; however, Wham Bam Rock proceeds to make rocks fall, while Master Hand shoots out bullets. Both Wham Bam Rock and Master Hand perform a move that involves "walking" across the stage to flick the player. Both will also try to grab on to the player and crush them. Super Smash Bros. Master Hand (マスターハンド, Masutā Hando) is a character resembling a large, gloved hand who appears as the final boss of the 1P Game in Super Smash Bros. Opening Movie Master Hand is first seen in the opening movie. He places plush doll versions of two random characters on a table, and after carefully positioning objects around them, he counts down from three on his fingers. At the conclusion of the countdown, he snaps his fingers, and the objects, along with the table itself, are changed into a stage resembling Peach's Castle. Soon after, both of the plush dolls come to life. As a Boss Master Hand is the final boss of the 1P Game. Master Hand uses his size and shape to his advantage; he slaps, punches, and flicks the player's character, and receives no knockback from the player's attacks. All of these elements are carried on into his incarnations in later games. Master Hand cannot be defeated by being launched out of the blast zones. Instead, he has 300 hit points that must be depleted. Once all of his hit points have been depleted, he explodes while floating away into the background, along with the screen fading to white then fade to pitch black. After the final results screen, a cutscene plays, showing the player's character back into its plush doll form. The camera zooms out, the screen suddenly transitions to black, and the sound of a closing door plays. Moveset * Playable characters do not have side special moves in this game. Super Smash Bros. Melee Master Hand (known internally as MASTERH) is a boss appearing in Super Smash Bros. Melee, reprising his role as a boss in the single-player mode of Super Smash Bros.. He is the final boss of the 1-player Classic Mode, and has a set HP which must be depleted to win; he does not appear in the Adventure Mode or All-Star Mode, where his role is replaced instead by Giga Bowser and a team of Mr. Game & Watches. He is fought on the Melee version of Final Destination. Defeating Master Hand once again causes the screen to fade to white as he explodes into the background; after the last results screen, the player's character is seen tumbling, then turning into their Trophy state, landing in the Collection room of the game. Master Hand can be played via use of the Master Hand glitch. Master Hand received a multitude of alterations to his overall fighting style when moving on to Melee. His moveset is slightly altered and expanded, he loses the ability to turn around, and his HP is altered based on the difficulty. In addition to this increase in HP, his power increases with each increment in difficulty, with the highest levels giving him a multitude of attacks with OHKO potential. Additionally, instead of appearing as a glove with a "cuff", Master Hand's "wrist" fades into nothingness. The game also introduced Crazy Hand, Master Hand's left-handed partner. When the two are on the field at the same time, they can perform powerful combination attacks. Crazy Hand appears when set conditions are met. Master Hand does not appear in the opening cinematic, though his trophy (see below) elaborates his role in the Super Smash Bros. ''universe. Changes * Lost his ability to turn around. * Master Hand's movement is now entirely dependent on the attack he's using and the player's position; he always returns to his starting position when not attacking. This means he cannot be moved freely when controlled via glitching or hacking. * No longer has the Slam move, where he turns into a fist and flies towards the player across the stage (not to be confused with Ram). * Has the Lasers, Ground Hit, and Grab attacks added to his moveset. * His HP is now dependent on difficulty, instead of having 300 HP regardless of difficulty. * Pokes three times instead of twice. Hitpoints Moveset Note that none of the names are official. Master Hand can only be played by using the debug menu through an Action Replay, or the use of the Master Hand glitch. All directions are pressed on the D-Pad, not the Control Stick. Lastly, Master Hand can only be controlled by Player 3. Individual In combination with Crazy Hand The damage recorded here is only for Master Hand's contribution to the attack. For Crazy Hand's contribution, see Crazy Hand. In terms of debug mode inputs, Crazy Hand must go first. Then, Master Hand must finish what he's doing and input Y↑. Not doing so will leave Crazy Hand stuck in the "waiting for Master Hand" phase until either of them is KO'd. If Crazy Hand inputs Y←, Master Hand will ignore it (there is no corresponding attack), which will guarantee this. Trophy ; '''Master Hand' : The Master Hand awaits anyone who survives the long difficult road to the Final Destination. This symbolic link between the real world and the imaginary battlefields of Super Smash Bros. Melee is quite a handful in battle, and just because he wears a white glove doesn't mean he fights clean. Get ready to get flicked, swatted, punched, and poked like crazy! :* Super Smash Bros. 04/99 Super Smash Bros. Brawl Master Hand reprises his role as the final boss of Classic Mode in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and once again is fought on Final Destination. His attacks are very similar to that of his Melee form with some changes. The amount of HP he has is still dependent on the difficulty as well. Crazy Hand also returns in Classic Mode, if certain conditions are met. Role in The Subspace Emissary Master Hand also appears in The Subspace Emissary, as the one giving orders to Ganondorf, Bowser and Wario. Soon after a Subspace Bomb is used on King Dedede's castle, Ganondorf receives new orders from Master Hand via a video screen. Master Hand released from his bonds. However, when all of the characters arrive in Subspace, Ganondorf reports to Master Hand after betraying Bowser. When Master Hand reveals himself, however, Ganondorf sees that he has actually been under the control of a powerful being called Tabuu. Tabuu had enslaved Master Hand using chains of light knowing that he could control and use him for recruiting fighters to aid him in his goals. Ganondorf defiantly attempts to attack Tabuu but is easily knocked back, though his fall breaks the chains of light that Tabuu used to control Master Hand with, thus freeing him. Master Hand subsequently falls into the ground, bleeding from where he was enchained. Master Hand too attempts to strike Tabuu but is beaten with little effort, collapsing once again into the ground and lying motionless in defeat. Hitpoints & Damage Taken Moveset Like all other enemies in the game, Master Hand's damage output is based on a value unique to the stage and the chosen difficulty level. This value (known to range from 0.0 to 11.0) is given as "d" in the following tables. Unlike the previous games Master Hand is not playable, just controllable, and some moves cannot be used as some will freeze the game, however the public codes disable these moves. The reason why he is not playable is because all bosses in Brawl are in a class completely separate from the playable characters, just like how Sandbag is now considered an item instead of a character like in Melee. The start button self-destructs any boss. Individual When an attack hits, the difficulty is multiplied by the difficulty multiplier, and is then added to the base damage. In combination with Crazy Hand The damage recorded here is only for Master Hand's contribution to the attack. For Crazy Hand's contribution, see Crazy Hand. Attack pattern While Crazy Hand determines when a combo move will be used, it is Master Hand's choice which one to use. ; Move 1 * Floor Sweep * Laser Nail * Power Punch * Sandwich Punch ; Move 2 * Finger Drill * Grab * Finger Bullet * Applause * Cross Punch * Sandwich Punch ; Move 3 * Flying Punch * Flying Slap * Jetstream ; Move 4 * Grab * Finger Walk * Fake-Out Slap * Applause * Twin Laser (combo move, both Hands use Laser Nail) ; Move 5 * Big Slap * Twin Turbines (combo move, both Hands use Jetstream) Changes * Master Hand's idle pose now moves accordingly to the difficulty, being nearly as erratic as Crazy Hand's. * Many of his attacks are faster, deal more damage, and are more difficult to dodge. Finger Walk and Big Swipe have almost instantaneous start-up. * Finger Drill is more difficult to dodge: it can only be dodged if a player perfectly executes a roll, or leaves the stage until the attack finishes. Even then, many characters' rolls are too short to escape his vacuum, and going off the stage can make it hard to come back, as the attack has hitboxes that prevents the player from grabbing the ledge. * After using Jetstream, Master Hand returns to his normal position on the right side of the stage, instead of appearing on the left and traveling back to the right side. Jetstream can no longer meteor smash during the start up. * During the start of Master and Crazy Hands' Applause attack, characters are hit by the Fan effect while in the air. * Flying Punch now deals horizontal knockback and can no longer meteor smash. * Laser Nail moves forth and back once. * Finger Bullet cannot be avoided by crouching. * Finger Walk begins almost instantaneously and has more power, allowing Master Hand to suddenly hit, and potentially KO, nearby players. * Big Swipe is faster, stronger, and covers a larger area. * First throw now has horizontal knockback instead of upward knockback. * Relative to the average knockback of their moves, Master Hand is now more powerful than Crazy Hand. Trophy ; Master Hand : A being tied to the link between this world, where trophies fight, and the world beyond. The meaning of his existence is unknown, as are his goals, but he seems to have obtained (and kept hidden) a power that borders on absolute. He also seems to feel a certain joy in challenging chosen warriors who've claimed many victories. He waits even now in Final Destination. : : Super Smash Bros. : : Super Smash Bros. Brawl Super Smash Bros. 4 Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Master Hand returns as the boss of Final Destination at the end of Classic Mode in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS. Master Hand can be accompanied by Crazy Hand with shared HP on intensities 3.0 or above; at the end of the dark ending path. When the two lose a certain amount of HP on intensities 5.1 or higher, Master Hand rips open for Master Core to emerge for the final battle. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Master Hand returns as the boss of Final Destination at the end of Classic Mode in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Master Hand can be accompanied by Crazy Hand with shared HP on intensities 3.0 or above; this happens automatically in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. When the two lose a certain amount of HP on intensities 5.1 or higher, Master Hand rips open for Master Core to emerge for the final battle. Master Hand additionally appears in Special Orders as the host of a mode called Master Orders, where players take on one of three challenges issued by Master Hand to earn specific prizes. The more difficult and rewarding challenges require more gold. He appears alongside Crazy Hand and two other characters at the end of the higher-risk Crazy Orders if players have completed enough challenges. Master Hand and Crazy Hand will drop treasure chests containing extra prizes for the beginning portion of the battle. General Master Hand's moveset has undergone drastic changes, losing some of his staple attacks such as the Floor Sweep, Flying Slap, and Tri-Poke. However, they are replaced with some all-new attacks, while some of his older attacks have gained additional properties that make them deadlier. He is voiced by Xander Mobus, who is also served as the game's announcer. Changes * Master Hand has lost the Floor Sweep, Flying Slap, and Tri-Poke. * Master Hand and Crazy Hand now share the same pool of HP. * Big Swipe and Fake-Out Slap do less damage (22%→16% (Swipe), 22%→15% (Slap)) * Master Hand has new attacks: Fireball Blitz, Icy Wind, Platform Dealer, Sleeper Grab, Snapper, and Toss Grab. * Power Punch deals more damage (25%→29%) * Finger Bullets are no longer absorbable and do 1% more damage. * Laser Nails are all on the same plane. They also do 4% more damage per hit. Hitpoints Moveset Individual In combination with Crazy Hand The damage recorded here is only for Master Hand's contribution to the attack. For Crazy Hand's contribution, see Crazy Hand. Attack pattern Move 1 * Fake-Out Slap * Snapper * Finger Walk * Big Swipe * Icy Wind Move 2 * Power Punch * Finger Bullet * Big Swipe * Icy Wind Move 3 * Grab * Laser Nail * Icy Wind Move 4 * Finger Bullet * Finger Drill * Platform Dealer * Icy Wind Move 5 * Jetstream * Flying Punch * Big Swipe * Fireball Blitz * Icy Wind Trophy ; Master Hand : The mysterious Master Hand is the source of creation in the Smash Bros. universe. He appears in Final Destinationwhen all other rivals are defeated. He fights with a diverse move set and only grows stronger if you make him angry. If you know when to fight and when to dodge, you'll take him down! Master Hand personifies creation in the Smash Bros. universe. After defeating all your rivals, you face him in Final Destination. He forms various shapes to unleash a wide range of attacks, and on high intensities he'll become speedier, deal more damage and launch you further. To beat him, you'll need to know when to attack and when to hold back. : : Super Smash Bros. (04/1999) : : Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Master Hand returns in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, playing a role in Classic Mode and Adventure Mode: World of Light. He is voiced by Xander Mobus, who also serves as the game's announcer. In Classic Mode Master Hand appears as a boss in Classic Mode. For the first time since the original Super Smash Bros., Master Hand has the ability to face in either direction (left or right), which he combines with snapping his fingers to teleport around. Also for the first time in the series since Brawl's Boss Battles, Master Hand no longer has a stamina HP indicator, instead having a health bar akin to bosses from Subspace Emissary or World of Light. This results in Crazy Hand having a separate health bar as well, meaning that they no longer share the same pool of HP as they did in Smash 4. However, he can now be stunned, which renders him immobile on the ground for about 8 seconds. All the Fighters, with the exception of Mario, Link, Yoshi, Kirby, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Bowser, Zelda, Marth, Young Link, Dark Pit, Snake, R.O.B, Toon Link, Wolf, Mega Man, Rosalina & Luma, Pac-Man, Duck Hunt, Bayonetta, Inkling, Simon, Richter, King K. Rool and Piranha Plant, fight Master Hand at the end of their route. Falco and Ken only fight Master Hand along with Crazy Hand if the intensity is 7.0 or above. Some fighters like Pikachu first fought Mewtwo before Master Hand. All the fighters who fought Master Hand, except for Pikachu and Pokémon Trainer, fought both of Master and Crazy Hand if the intensity is 7.0 or above. Some like Diddy Kong or Ryu always fight both of the Hands. Moveset Master Hand has received the greatest overhaul of any incarnation, gaining a significantly larger moveset overall. Moves that can be used while Master Hand is playable in World of Light are marked based on their input. Individual In combination with Crazy Hand Role in World of Light In the mode's introductory cinematic, an army of many Master Hands is seen attacking the fighters alongside new foe Galeem. The Master Hands transform into glowing, energy-like forms which are absorbed by Galeem before it unleashes a blast of light that destroys the fighters. Master Hand can also be seen on the mode's overworld map, interfering with the player's path by creating force fields and destroying bridges. One is confronted before the player fights Galeem. After Galeem's initial defeat, Dharkon appears with his Crazy Hand army who begins to eradicate the Master Hands. When Galeem returns after the players initially defeat Dharkon, two more Master Hands are fought. Once the player manages to get the true ending's requirements, Master Hand and Crazy Hand are freed and they help the player by using their Static Discharge joint technique to create a giant rift in the map, which Master Hand enters, leading to the penultimate level where Master Hand himself is made into a playable character, engaging in a Mob Smash against 50 light and dark false characters. Master Hand's freedom suggests that, like the fighters, he was captured by Galeem before the events of World of Light and then cloned into controllable puppets. Spirit Playability In Melee, the Master Hand glitch, a particular application of the Name Entry glitch, allows a player in Slot 3 to control Master Hand. In Ultimate, he is playable in the penultimate stage of World of Light.